Make up Your Mind
by jeffnhardy-lover
Summary: Mickie was completly in love with her fiance Chris.A month before her wedding she meets her best friend Ashley's fiance and his brother will she go on with the wedding or be run away bride with none other than Ashley future brother in law.
1. Just Strangers

**A/N: **_Italic font means the person on the other side of the phone/text message._

**On another note, all the wrestlers in this story aren't wrestlers in the story they have different jobs.**

Make up your Mind

Chapter 1: "Just Strangers"

"I'm going to miss you", Mickie told Chris as he got up quickly putting on his clothes.

"I know I'm going to miss you too", he said as he stood near the door as he prepared to leave. Mickie cupped Chris' cheeks as she pulled him in for a kiss. Chris pulled away and smirked, "As much as I want to stay here, kiss you all day and go for round two. I have a plane to catch".

Mickie pouted, "I know, I love you Chris".

"I love you too Mickie, and remember don't talk to any guys. Have fun at your friends house, and don't forget to call me", he said giving Mickie a kiss on the cheek.

"I won't I promise", Mickie giggled as she returned the kiss. Mickie looked out the window as Chris waved back and took off.

Mickie quickly started packing. A few minutes later her phone vibrated in her pocket. She quickly took out her phone and read the text message from her mother._ "Mickie, sorry I cant take care of Butch this time. I'm going to spend sometime at yours sisters. Say hi to Ashley for me, have fun sweetheart…love mom." _Mickie sighed as she quickly dialed Ashley's number.

"_Hello", Ashley answered the phone in a low tone_.

"Hey Ash is me Mickie. I just wanted to ask if it is okay that I bring Butch over to your house. My mom can't take care of him this time. I promise he will behave", Mickie pleaded.

_Ashley giggled, "Of course you can. We love animals here. Butch can hang out with Lucas and the rest of the pups, I'll be great"._

Mickie smiled and gave a kiss to the phone, "Thanks Ash, well I will let you go. I have to finish packing".

_Ashley laughed, "Wow packing last minute, you never change. Please don't forget to show up at noon. Also don't forget to call me when you arrive at the airport, so I can pick you up"._

Mickie giggled as she continued packing, "Wow breath Ashley, to much info to give at once. I can hear your breathing quite loudly", Mickie laughed, "Yes I will call you when I arrive, bye Ash".

"_Bye Mickie, see you tomorrow", Ashley said as they both hanged up._

Mickie continued her packing, as she listened to some country music. Suddenly she heard the door bell ring. She immediately went to open the door, there standing on the other side of the door was Trish, Chris' assistant.

"Hey Trish what are you doing here?", Mickie questioned.

"Oh nothing Mickie, Chris sent me to pack my bags cause on going on the trip, with him", Trish stated walking in to her room in Mickie's and Chris' house. Mickie couldn't believe he was taking Trish, when he never to her. Mickie just put that to the back of her head and continued packing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matt rubbed his eyes as he sat up turning on the lamb that rested beside his bed, "Who was that?"

Ashley gave him a peck on the lips, as she laid her head on Matt's chest, "Wow the call just woke you up right now? To answer your question it was Mickie, I can't wait for you to meet her, you'll love her".

Matt smiled as she stroked her hair, "It she is like you, I'm sure I will".

Ashley smiled, " Great babe, I'm so nervous I can't sleep".

Matt just kept stroking her hair, "Don't be its just our engagement party, we aren't getting married tomorrow".

Ashley smiled giving Matt a passionate kiss, "I can't wait for our wedding day".

Matt returned back the kiss as he tugged on Ashley bottom lip, "I can't wait either, Mrs. Hardy".

Ashley smiled, " I like the sound of that, I like it a lot".

Matt smiled as he kept touching Ashley hair, " I like it too"

"Matt I want some ice cream, with sprinkles", Ashley giggled.

Matt sat up, "Fine lets go get some ice cream with sprinkles".

As they both headed down all the way. Ashley playfully hit ,"Put me down silly". Matt put her down as he kissed her forehead before walking to the couch. Ashley took out the ice cream and started pouring it in a bowl for herself and Matt. When she was done she walked towards Matt giving him a bowl, "What are we watching?".

Matt ate some of the ice cream as he continued seeing the movie, "We are watching Saw".

Ashley smiled, "Sweet". After seeing Saw, they started seeing Saw II. In the middle of the movie they heard a sudden noise that made Ashley scream.

"What the hell is going on here", Jeff said as he entered the house at one in the morning.

"I thought, never mind," Ashley said putting the bowls of ice cream away.

"Saw II, I see cool", Jeff said as he ate a bowl of cereal.

After the movie was over Ashley headed upstairs. As Matt looked at Jeff who was still sitting, on the couch, "Bro go to bed, I don't want you to wake up late tomorrow".

Jeff just laughed and turned the T.V. off, "Fine I'm going". With that they both parted ways. Jeff didn't immediately go to bed like his big brother said. He first finished the painting he was going to give Matt and Ashley for their engagement party. After that he took a shower, and saw T.V. for a bit before he drifted off to deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Shannon Moore and his very pregnant wife Maria, were outside the Hardy household as they talked to Shane Helms and his girlfriend Jamie better known as Velvet Sky.

"Awe you look adorable, can't wait for the little guy to come out", Jamie smiled as she rubbed Maria's pregnant belly.

"Thanks hun, and me either I'm already thinking of names for him. I'm so excited", the very pregnant clothes designer said with excitement.

"I don't think my daughter appreciates being called a little guy", Shannon added getting into the conversation.

"I'm the mother I think I know what I have inside me", Maria smirked.

"You both are wrong, you're having twins", Shane simply said as he smiled.

"Dude its definitely not twins, we are certain", Shannon said as he gave him a weird look.

" I will bet any of you one hundred dollars, that your having twins", Shane said full of confidence.

"We will get n on that", Shannon smirked as Maria nodded.

"Me too", Jamie said as she hugged Maria.

"Great, it's a deal", Shane said as he knock on Matt's front door.

"Mickie is that you", they heard Ashley scream from inside.

"No it's the guys", Matt chuckled as he opened the door.

"Who is Mickie?", Shane asked as they all walked in.

"Shane, Mickie is the girl that Ashley been talking about all week, the one she wants us to meet", Jamie said as she placed hers' and Shane's gift next to Maria's and Shannon's.

"Oh, I remember now", Shane said.

"Good, now come on Jamie lets go with Ashley", Maria got Jamie hand and pulled her upstairs to Ashley's room.

A few hours passed and the room was full of guest, but still no Mickie. "Ashley I'm sure she is fine", Matt comforted her as the other nodded.

"Who are we talking about", Jeff questioned as he sipped some of his vodka mixed drink.

"Oh look who finally woke up", Matt laughed as he playfully punched his brother left arm.

Jeff just rubbed his arm and laughed, "Hey I work till Midnight, a vet's job is never done".

"True, but already with the drinks bro?", Matt shook his head.

"Its never to early for a drink. I think it's a good way to start the party", Shane smirked.

"Yeah for those who can drink", Shannon looked at Maria and hugged her, as he rubbed her pregnant belly, " A promise is a promise, I won't drink".

Maria smiled and kissed Shannon on the lips , "Thanks babe".

Ashley smiled as she felt her cell phone vibrate, she looked at her screen, and smiled, "Excuse me, its Mickie. I'll be right back. Ashley walked outside quickly as she answered her cell phone, "Hey Mickie where are you the party started hours ago".

"_I'm sorry Ash, please forgive me. I arrived at the airport at five am. I didn't want to wake you. So I took a taxi and checked me and butch into the local hotel. I'm so sorry I just woke up and realized the time", Mickie said in a worried tone._

"Ok first take a breath and relaxed. Second I will pick you up right now", Ashley said satisfied.

"_Ash that is going to look wrong, you can't leave in the middle of your party", Mickie thought, "besides how is it going to look if I arrive with a dog and my luggage. Its not going to look good at all, just get me tomorrow morning"._

Ashley sighed, " No, I want you here. So you just get yourself and your stuff ready, I'll send Matt's brother Jeff to get you. Trust me you'll know its him, he has multi-colored hair".

_Mickie smiled, "Oh, okay sounds good to me, tell him my room is thirty one"._

"Okay got you, see you soon bye", Ashley said as she hanged up after Mickie said bye.

Ashley came back into the house, smiling as she made her way to the group. "So where is she?", Matt asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"She at the local hotel, Jeff can you please pick her up", Ashley said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Jeff simply nodded, "Sure I'll go get her".

"Good she is in the local hotel, in room thirty one, she is bringing her dog so take your truck", Ashley hugged him tightly, "Thanks Jeff".

Jeff smiled and finished his drink, "This is going to count as the second part of your present", he chuckled as he threw away his cup.

Jeff went to his room got a sweater and his keys. He then made his way to the door as he gave a wave to his friends. On the way to the hotel as Jeff listened to music, he couldn't help but feel awkward. He didn't necessarily know the person he was picking up, he thought about what conversation they will have if there was one. Jeff pushed all those thoughts to the back of his head as he parked the car. Awkwardly enough Jeff was beginning to feel nervous, he made his way to the hotel and talk to the receptionist, which allowed him to go up to Mickie's room. Once at the front door of Mickie's hotel room, Jeff took a deep breath , before he knocked on the door, "Come in", he heard a sweet voice from the other side of the door say. Jeff just walked in as he was told to do.

"You can see T.V. if you like, I'm almost done", Jeff heard her say.

He didn't know whether to say something or just stay quiet, "It's alright take your time", Jeff said as he sat on the couch started seeing Nitro Circus. Fifteen minutes later Mickie walked over and sat next to Jeff.

"Nitro circus, sweet, I love that show", Mickie stated.

Jeff got startled, he quickly turned around to look at Mickie, a small chuckle and smirk escaped his lips. "Awesome is my favorite show I can never get tired of it", Jeff said as he continued looking at the T.V.

"Yeah it's a good show. I wish I knew how to ride a bike, so I can do some of those cool flips", Mickie smiled as she looked at the T.V. as well.

"I could show you how to ride one if you like", Jeff said as he turned off the T.V.

"Really you will teach me, that's so sweet of you", Mickie surprised Jeff with a hug.

"Well you welcome", Jeff chuckled as he released Mickie from the hug, "We should get going thought". Mickie nodded as she went to pick up her luggage. Jeff shook his head, "No, I got them, just go get checked out", he said picking up her luggage.

"Thank you", Mickie said as she held the door open for Jeff, while holding Butch's leach.

"Welcome", Jeff said with his southern tone.

While Mickie checked out of the hotel, Jeff put her luggage in the back of the truck. Once Mickie and butch were inside the car, Jeff started the car and began to drive. A few minutes of awkward silence passed until Jeff decided to speak.

"You could turn on the radio, or get one of my CD's if you like", Jeff kept his eyes on the road, as he drove.

Mickie simply smiled as she looked through his CD's. She paused in surprise seeing her CD Strangers and Angels, " You know who I am?".

Jeff smirked and glanced at her while still keeping an eye on the road, "Yeah Mickie I know who you are, I'm a big fan".

"Glad to know you're a fan Jeff, that's your name right", Mickie questioned.

"Yeah that's my name", Jeff said as he flashed her a smile.

Mickie smiled back at him, as she continued going through his CD's. She was glad he was treating her like a regular person. Peroxwhy?gen she read, intrigued by the title she put it in the CD player. Mickie started bopping her head and taping her feet to the song, as Modest blared through the speakers.

"Who is this? I love it its different", Mickie asked.

"Thanks, that's my band peroxwhy?gen", Jeff said as he began to sing along.

A few minutes after the song ended, Mickie spoke up, "You sing great, how far are we from Ashley's house?".

Jeff smiled, "Thanks, glad you think so and well we are like fifteen minutes away. Why?" Jeff asked.

"Well I was wondering if we could go somewhere to eat, I'm starving! If you don't mind of course", Mickie stated a bit embarrassed.

"Sure we can go get a bite, I know a place that has great food its like forty five minutes away", Jeff said as he did a U-turn. "oh yeah by the way you shouldn't be embarrassed", Jeff chuckled.

"Why would you say I'm embarrassed?", Mickie stated as she looked at him.

"Well for starters your face is as red as a tomato", Jeff laughed.

"Fine just think what you want", Mickie giggled.

Jeff drove towards his house after he order himself and Mickie some food.

"Where are we going?", Mickie asked as Jeff drove through a path in the woods.

Jeff smiled at her as he parked the car, got the food, and got out of the car opening the door for Mickie, "Just get out you'll see". Jeff then went to the trunk and got the blanket out, setting it on the floor.

"Wow, its beautiful here, where are we?", Mickie questioned as she sat next to Jeff.

"In my back yard", Jeff stated eating a fry and sipping some of his drink.

"Well its wonderful, never seen anything like this you have a beautiful backyard", Mickie said admiring the scenery.

She was really amazed, it looked like something made up. From the tiny waterfall to the calm lake, and the big tress that shaded the whole place, while still allowing the sun to come through. All different kinds of flowers surrounded the whole place, some even wrapped around the trees, it was like a fairytale place. She couldn't help but smile when she noticed the swing that was in the center of it all, nicely done and decorated with flowers.

"You like the swing don't you?", Jeff asked.

"Yeah it looks amazing all of it does", Mickie admitted.

"The view from there is amazing, you can see the birds, flowers, fish, everything. At night you can see the stars and the moon. Its a total different place the moon gives it a special glow it makes everything here sparkle", Jeff said as he admired his surroundings. Mickie listened to him stunned and amazed all at once, she flashed him a small smile, as she stared at him intensively.

"You know we can go check it out later, but we should eat now the food is getting cold", Jeff chuckled as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

Mickie turned away as she started to eat. "You were right, this is the best Hamburger and fries I ever tasted", Mickie said finishing up her fry, "Thanks for eating with me and not making me feel like a fatty. Well thanks for everything I should say".

"You welcome don't mention it, besides I was hungry myself", Jeff smiled, as they continued eating, enjoying their surroundings and each others company.

After they were done eating Jeff threw away the trash, in the trash can that was a few feet away. Mickie stood there focusing when suddenly she felt a hand on hers, she looked up and saw Jeff smiling. She smiled back, as she let Jeff lead the way.

"You can sit on the swing you know", Jeff said as he sat under a tree nearby.

Mickie smile and sat down in the swing, "Wow is beautiful, you weren't kidding when you said it looked amazing here".

Jeff nodded and smiled as he continued sketching in his sketch book. Mickie stared at the horizon and her surrounding as the sun started slowly to set. An hour later Jeff started to push Mickie in the swing, as she giggled happily. After s few minutes of swinging Mickie came down from the swing.

"That was fun I haven't been on a swing, since ages ago", Mickie said.

Jeff chuckled a bit, "Well your welcome to come here and swing anytime you wish".

Mickie smiled getting lost in her own thoughts. She wanted to know why Jeff never asked for an autograph, why she treated her like a normal person. Mickie wanted to know why so she decided to ask him, "Thanks Jeff for the offer", she giggled a bit. "Jeff why didn't you aske me for an autograph, since you knew who I was", She wondered.

"You welcome, and well that's an easy question. I just didn't want to ruin the moment. On that note can I have your autograph", Jeff asked as he looked for his sketch book.

"I will be delighted to give you an autograph", Mickie giggled

Jeff ripped a page out of his sketch book and handed it to Mickie. "Its this for me?", Mickie asked still looking at the sketch Jeff did of her in the swing. No one had ever done something like this for her, it made her feel special.

Jeff couldn't help but smile, "Yes I made it for you, hope you like it".

"Jeff I love it", Mickie said giving him a tight hug, "It's one of the best gifts I have ever received. Thank you so much how can I repay you?".

Jeff laughed, "Well you can repay me with your autograph".

Mickie laughed and nodded as she got Jeff sketch book and flipped through it. Finally reaching to the last page she signed it and handed it back to Jeff.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but is she your girlfriend?", Mickie asked a bit intrigued.

Jeff looked around, "Who?"

Mickie laughed, "I meant the girl who is in almost all of your sketches".

Jeff chuckled, "Oh my bad, and to answer your question. No she is my ex girlfriend".

Mickie looked down a bit embarrassed, "I'm so sorry I didn't know".

Jeff laughed, "It's fine, don't worry you had no way of knowing. Besides the break-up was a mutual thing".

Mickie nodded as they started to walk towards the car. "So do you have a boyfriend?", Jeff curiously asked.

"No I'm engaged", Mickie answered.

"Oh I didn't know you were engaged, since I didn't see a ring, but congratulation", Jeff said as Mickie simply sighed and began to cry. "I didn't want to make you cry , I'm sorry. We can forget all this happened", jeff said feeling a bit guilty.

"Its alright, it isn't your fault, its my fault I just don't know what to do", Mickie kept crying.

Jeff brought her into a hug and wiped her tears away, "Its okay, everything will be alright don't blame yourself".

Mickie hugged him tightly, "thank you Jeff. I just can't take it anymore, I left my home, I cancelled my tour just to spend more time with him", Mickie continued crying, "and what does he do leave on tour. Invites his assistant to go with him, he never took me he didn't kept his promise". Mickie kept crying and pouring her heart out to Jeff, while he wiped her tears away and stroked her hair. After thirty minutes or so they departed from their embrace. "Thanks Jeff, I'm sorry I just met you and here I am talking about my problems," Mickie said a bit more calm.

Jeff smiled, "Its fine don't worry about it , trust me. Mickie I know we just met and all but I will always be here for you, in whatever you need".

Mickie hugged him, "Thanks Jeff, holy cow its already six pm Ashley is going to kill us", Mickie stated as she looked at he watch.

"Damn you are right lets jet", Jeff said as himself and Mickie hopped into the car.

While Jeff put Mickie's dog and luggage in their respected place, Mickie finished redoing her make up.

"Ready?', Jeff asked.

"Yes sir", Mickie giggled as they made their way inside.

"Mickie", Ashley screamed, "Where were you at?", she asked looking at them with a stern look.

"Its my fault Ash", Jeff confessed.

"Fine, we will talk later", Ashley said pulling Mickie towards her group of friends.

Suddenly Jeff felt someone hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned around and found his brother Matt with a big smirk on his face.

"You like her don't you", Matt said as they both walked towards the group.

"No man, no she is engaged", Jeff said.

"I will take that as a yes, and well engaged isn't married yet right? It sucks for you", Matt said as they both walked towards the group. Curse you Matt, Jeff thought to himself as he kept on thinking about what matt just told him.

After the big announcements of the brides maid, maid of honor, groomsmen and best man, everyone left home.

"Jeff we will talk later, and Mickie thank you for coming have a good night", Ashley yawned as herself and Matt walked upstairs.

"Good night you two", Matt waved.

Mickie smiled and walked into the guest room as she waited for Jeff to return. After a few minutes of waiting Jeff came back and help her settle in.

"Well your all set, good night", Jeff said as he stood up to leave the room.

"Good night Jeff. So I'm guessing your going home now?", Mickie asked.

"No, I am staying over at Matt's and Ashley's while my house get remodeled, if you need anything I'll be in the room next to your", Jeff smiled

"Thanks Jeff, thanks for everything", Mickie said as she gave a hug and a kiss to Jeff.

"Don't mention it", Jeff said returning the hug and the kiss, as he closed her room door. He couldn't help but feel happy.

Mickie was ecstatic, she couldn't help but blush and giggle a bit as she laid in bed, falling slowly to sleep forgetting to call Chris

**A/N: Please read and review you should also check out my other new stories "You should have Known", "Just Face It", "Love isn't Love until you give it away", and "The Painful Path of Love".**


	2. Reality Strikes

**A/N: Thank you to XxBrightStarZxX, XxFutureWWEDivaxX**, **Amaziing Lm, for reading and reviewing my story its appreciated, and also thanks to everyone who read my story. Sorry for not updating sooner had stuff going on and had to update other stories, that's why I made this chapter extra long to make it up to you all. Well enjoy :)****.**

_Italic font means the person on the other side of the phone/text message and or dream._

**Quick reminder the wrestlers in this story aren't wrestlers they have different jobs..**

Make Up Your Mind

Chapter 2: Reality Strikes

Ashley sat in the kitchen table looking through a bridal magazine, her train of thought got broken when she heard footsteps come her way , quickly glancing she saw her best friend Mickie.

"How did you sleep last night?", Ashley asked.

Mickie simply smiled and sat across from Ashley in the kitchen table, "So where's Jeff?".

Ashley gave a confused look to Mickie and giggled, "Well I'm fine Micks, thanks for asking. Jeff and Matt went to go get some lunch for us they should be back soon.".

"Sorry Ash, I just, ahh never mind. Do you think I will have time to take a quick shower before they get back?", Mickie asked as she stood.

"Yeah, knowing them you'll have plenty of time.", Ashley answered quickly going back to looking at the bridal magazine, as Mickie walked away.

A few minutes later Mickie came out from her room with her make up bag, shoes and clothes at hand, "Ash where can I take a Shower?", Mickie asked since the guestroom only had a bathroom and a sink.

"You can use Jeff's shower, I'm sure he wont mind.", Ashley smirked, "Just make sure you don't walk in on him naked. Even though I think you wont mind.".

"What? They're back already!", Mickie asked.

Ashley couldn't help but laugh, "No, it was just a joke.", she answered, "On a serious note me and you need to have a talk about a certain brother in law of mine. When you get out of the shower.".

Mickie rolled her eyes and smirked, "Fine.".

As Mickie entered Jeff's temporary room she couldn't help but smile. She quickly closed his bedroom door and headed towards the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a surprise that we found you here!", Maria exclaimed.

"Hun.", Shannon said as he pushed the grocery cart, "it's a supermarket, everyone can come here.".

Maria shook her head and giggled, "Babe I know, I'm not dumb. So what are you two up to today?".

"Buying the groceries for the week. After that we are heading to the zoo, we have eight tickets.", Jamie said not being able to finish her sentence as Shane interrupted her.

"Sweetheart can we get whole wheat bread this time?", Shane asked as he put the bread into their cart.

"Yes we can. Shane I was just telling Maria and Shannon here that we got eight tickets to the zoo. We were wondering if you two want to come with us?", Jamie asked.

"We will love to. I haven't visited a zoo in ages.", Maria exclaimed.

"Great we will meet you both at Matt's house in about three hours.". Jamie said.

"We are so there.", Maria answered, as the ladies started gossiping about other stuff.

"So how's it going with the baby shopping?", Shane asked as him and Shannon headed towards the snack aisle.

"I already bought her a crib and a few other things", Shannon replied as he glanced at his selection of snacks.

"Well it looks like you came up short Shamwow, you don't leave me saying wow every time. You need to get another crib.", Shane said as he grabbed a bag of Fritos.

"No not the Shamwow thing again.", Shannon said as he grabbed a bag of Cheetos. "Every time I think its over it comes back, I swear Shamwow ruined my life!", Shannon laughed as they made their way back, "For the record and you can quote me on this. I got the one and only crib I need.".

"Suit yourself, that second crib is going to cost you one hundred dollars more, and its going straight to my pocket", Shane replied as he put his Fritos snacks in the cart.

"Shane, you got snacks yesterday.", Jamie said.

"I know but these are different", Shane answered.

"Fine Shane you win.", Jamie laughed, "Well we will see you both at Matt's house bye.".

"Bye. See you both in a few", Maria waved as they parted ways.

After Jamie and Shane got home, Jamie headed upstairs to get ready. Leaving Shane with the task of putting away the groceries and calling Matt. After putting away all the groceries Shane dialed Matt's number.

"_Hello.", Matt answered._

"Hey bro, Jamie wanted to know if we are still good for today.", Shane asked.

"_Of course we are have you told Maria and Shannon yet?", Matt questioned._

"Yeah, we did. We are all meeting at your house in a bout an hour or two.". Shane answered.

"_Great I'll see you in a few bro.", Matt said, "Talk to you later."._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who was that.", Jeff asked from the couch.

"Shane, just letting me know that they are all coming in an hour or so.", Matt answered as he sat besides Jeff, "Are they still in there talking?".

"Yeah they are, I wonder what they are talking about.", Jeff said curiously.

"Who knows and its better not to know.", Matt said as he stared inattentively at the T.V.

"What are we watching?", Ashley asked as she came into the room.

"Where's Mickie?", Jeff asked.

"I never heard of that show before.", Ashley giggled and smirked as she sat down.

Jeff shook his head and laughed, "You know what I meant.".

"Yeah I know. I swear you and Mickie don't know how to greet people anymore, or do you two greet people by asking for each other?", Ashley questioned.

"She asked for me?", Jeff asked with a smiled set across his face.

"Yes she did.", Ashley answered with a nod and a smile.

"Hello Jeff.", Mickie said as she walked into the room.

"Hello Mickie. You Look beautiful today.", Jeff complimented her.

"Thank you Jeff. You look quite handsome yourself.", Mickie answered.

"I guess if you think so.", Jeff smiled as he made room in the couch for her.

"Yes I do think so.", Mickie said as she sat beside him.

"Well thank you. I hope you like the Hard Times of RJ Berger cause that's what we are watching.", Jeff said with a smile.

"Yeah I like that show I find it amusing", Mickie replied.

"Well hello to you to Mickie.", Matt said with a chuckle.

"Oh sorry Matt I don't know where my head is", Mickie giggled.

"Your head is up in the clouds with Jeff's.", Ashley whispered to Matt as they both laughed watching Jeff and Mickie glance at one another, while they pretended to watch T.V.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour or so passed of Jeff and Mickie sitting next to each other in complete silence as they glance at one another. Matt and Ashley couldn't help but laugh at them in a low whisper.

"All joking aside, I really hope Jeffro isn't falling for her.", Matt whispered.

"What's wrong with that Matt? Yeah I know she is engaged and all but who knows things can change.", Ashley whispered back.

"I guess so, I just don't want my brother to get hurt", Matt responded.

Ashley giggled, "Awe that's cute, but Jeff is a grown man you know.".

"Yes I know and you are right. Was that conversation that you and Mickie had earlier about leaving your fiancé's.", Matt asked.

"No silly I will never leave you", Ashley responded.

"So what where you and Mickie talking about?", Matt asked as someone rang the doorbell.

"I'm not telling you", Ashley said as she walked to open the door.

"Was it about Jeff?", Matt questioned.

"Not telling.", Ashley answered with a stern voice.

"Saved by the bell.", matt said as Ashley greeted Shannon, Maria, Shane and Jamie.

"You all ready to go?", Shannon asked.

"Yeah all ready. Jeff, Mickie come on we are leaving.", Ashley said as she grabbed her keys from the key holder.

Jeff turned of the T.V. and grabbed his wallet before heading off the door, "So in how many cars are we going?".

"Two, you and Mickie with me and Matt, and Shannon and Maria with Shane and Jamie. Sound good?", Ashley asked locking the house door behind her.

"Sound great, lets roll.", Shane said as he got into his truck with Jamie, following Shannon and Maria in the passenger seat closely behind.

Matt, Ashley, Jeff and Mickie got in Matt's car as he drove closely behind Shane's. Throughout the ride there Mickie and Jeff kept talking and laughing quickly in the back seat of Matt's car.

"What's so funny.", Ashley curiously asked.

"Oh its nothing.", Mickie and Jeff both answered in harmony, which caused them to laugh again.

"You two are acting silly.", Matt laughed as he parked his car besides Shane's.

"Well here are the tickets", Jamie said as she gave everyone their tickets.

"I'm so excited.", Maria exclaimed, "Awe I cant wait to see the cute animals.".

"You can see them all you want honey but remember we cant take any of them home.", Shannon said as he handed in his ticket entering the zoo.

Maria giggled and lightly punched him, "You are so silly that's why I love you.".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello Jeff. How are you?", a zoo trainer asked.

"I'm good how are you?", Jeff responded.

"Just doing the job you know. Well glad you are good Jeff, enjoy your time at the zoo.", the zoo trainer sweetly said as she waved good bye.

"Wow you are quite famous.", Mickie said, "She is gorgeous. Have you ever dated her?", she asked curiously.

Jeff smiled and shook his head, "No never dated her, and well I would like to think I am more famous amongst the animals".

"Oh really, so I'm am guessing you take care of the animals here?", Mickie said as her and Jeff walked behind the others.

"Yes I take care of most of the animals here. I'm pretty sure I'm their favorite vet.", Jeff smirked, "If you like we could go see the monkeys. I'm sure they will let us in their cage.".

"Wow are you for reals? Lets go now.", Mickie said excitedly.

Jeff laughed and grabbed Mickie's hand, "Shhh, come on we need to sneak away from them first.".

"Okay, alright. Good point.", Mickie nodded trying to hold back her laughter as herself and Jeff sneaked out to play with the monkeys.

After feeding, petting and playing with the monkeys, Jeff bought himself and Mickie some ice cream.

"Yum Chocolate Fudge.", Mickie said as she made room for Jeff on the bench, "Thanks".

"Don't mention it. So did you have fun?", Jeff asked as he ate his ice cream.

"The best zoo trip I have ever taken, and that's all thanks to you.", Mickie said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you are having fun, you deserve to have a good time.", Jeff answered, "You know what will make this zoo trip even better.".

"Wow better than it already is! I doubt that but I'm intrigued, do tell.", Mickie smirked.

"Well you should be.", Jeff said as his smile quickly faded into a smirk.

After throwing their ice cream wrappers away, Jeff took Mickie's hand as he lead the way to a nearby cage.

"This are the cutest Koala's I have ever seen.", Mickie exclaimed as Jeff opened the door to let her in.

"Mickie, I want you to meet Zoë and Sue. The friendliest Koalas I know.", Jeff said as he called the Koalas over he picked one Koala up and handed it to Mickie as he picked the other one up keeping it in his arms.

"Which one is she Zoë or sue?", Mickie asked.

"You got Zoë.", Jeff laughed, "Watch out Zoë is a bit playful at times.".

"Thanks for the heads up.", Mickie said as she feed Zoë, "I see you where right the animals here do love you.".

"Yeah they do and I love them too.", Jeff said as he played with sue.

"Awe this is to cute I mean who wouldn't love you.", Mickie said blushing a bit.

Jeff smirked and then smiled, "I don't know maybe you.".

Mickie stood there in complete shock, "I know we just met and all, but I love you.".

Jeff chuckled and leaned in giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "I love you too.".

Mickie smiled and blushed feeling a bit nervous, "Come on lets take a picture, so we will never forget this moment.".

Jeff nodded and went to stand next to Mickie, as she took a snapshot of them with the Koalas.

"We look great.", Mickie said as she showed Jeff the picture.

"Yes we do, we look great together.", Jeff answered as he put the Koalas back in their tree.

"Yeah we do.", Mickie said as she locked eyes with Jeff.

Mickie couldn't take her eyes of him, it was like she was hypnotized. The more time she spend with him, the more she wanted to kiss him. Mickie felt all tingly inside after the kiss Jeff planted on her. Mickie trembled a bit as she felt Jeff's warm breath brush against her lips. She traced his lips with her fingers, oh how she wished she could kiss him. Jeff smiled that perfect smile that made her melt, as he leaned in to kiss her. Mickie closed her eyes as she awaited the thing she craved for the most, which at that moment was a kiss from Jeff. As soon as Jeff's lips met hers she allowed him entrance to her mouth as their tongues brushed against each others, she felt like melting. Mickie sucked and nibbled on Jeff bottom lip vigorously, as the kiss began to have more heat and passion. This was the most intense kiss Mickie ever had, it was wonderful better than what she had imagined. In a matter of seconds her happiness faded away and turned into guilt, as her fiancé Chris crossed her mind. Mickie quickly pushed Jeff aside as she started to walk away leaving a confused Jeff standing behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff stood there not knowing what to do, he was certain it was all a mistake, a mistake he will gladly repeat again.

"Well hello Mr. Jeff,", a zoo employee said as he entered the koalas cage.

"Hello, have a nice day.", Jeff answered as he left running in a hurry to fine Mickie.

As Jeff made his way towards the surveillance camera room, he received a phone call from his brother Matt.

"_Bro where the Heck are you.", Matt asked._

"Don't worry about it. Umm is Mickie with you guys?", Jeff asked curiously.

"_Yes, she came here like a minute ago. Were you with her?", Matt questioned._

"Yeah I will tell you later. Sow where are you at?", Jeff responded anxiously.

"_We're by the food court.", Matt answered._

"Alright see you there.", Jeff said as he hang up the phone and headed towards the food court.

"About time, Maria is starving.", Shannon said as Jeff arrived a few minutes later.

Jeff shook his head and laughed, "Shut up Shannon we all know you are the one who is starving.", he said as he quickly took a glance Mickie, who was avoiding making eye contact with him.

"You see Shannon, I don't even have to say it.", Maria said with a giggle.

"We all know Shannon is eating for three, so we cant make him wait.", Shane said as Jamie laughed hysterically.

Two hours later after they all finished their meal and visited the rest of the park, they all headed towards Matt's house.

Jeff sat in the backseat besides Mickie, thinking about what to say. He didn't know what exactly it was that attracted him towards her, but he was hook. Since the pass two hours Mickie hadn't said a word to him, and he couldn't stand it. Even though he had just met her, he felt a strong connection with her one he had never experience with anyone in his life. He needed her in his life and he wanted her in his life. Jeff took small glances at her, as he prepared the perfect timing on when to speak, he needed to hear her sweet voice again.

Jeff took a deep breath, "I believe the trip was a good one overall.", he said as he tried to start a conversation, which broke the deep silence in the car.

"Yes, the zoo was amazing, I love the tigers. They have to be my favorite animal of all times.", Ashley said.

"I personally like the monkeys. Well actually, I like how Shane imitated a monkey", Matt added with a chuckle.

"Wow wish I was there to see that, I bet it was hilarious.", Jeff said with a small chuckle, "I have to say the best part of the whole day, and the best part of the whole trip had to be what went on in the koala's cage.".

"Yeah that was something, but it was just a huge accident!", Mickie said sternly.

"The greatest accident ever! We both wanted it to happen.", Jeff retorted.

"Yeah I will admit it we both wanted it, but we both know it will never happen again!", Mickie quickly answered.

"What are you two talking abut?", Ashley asked curiously.

"Oh nothing.", Mickie answered rolling her eyes.

"At least you admit it.", Jeff answered a bit agitated.

"Oh ok.", Ashley said as she gave a confused look to Matt as he parked the car.

After the car went to a complete stop Jeff quickly got off slamming the door shut and headed inside. He had never been this infuriated in his life, she was so magnificently different. Jeff understood where she was coming from, she had someone before him or should he say she still does. He just decided to give her and himself sometime, he headed towards his room to relax and let in all soak in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened between you two?", Ashley asked.

"I will love to know that answer myself.", Mickie said as she quickly walked into the house behind Jeff.

"What's going on here?", Jamie asked as she referred to Jeff and Mickie.

"I have no idea.", Ashley responded with a worried tone.

"It probably has to do with them missing throughout most of the trip.", Maria added.

"Do you guys think Jeff did something to her?", Shannon asked.

"Nah Jeff isn't like that.", Matt answered.

"Whatever it is, its between them. As long as they don't tell us, there is nothing we can't know or do for that matter.", Shane said as they continued talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mickie laid in bed as she thought about everything that happened that day, she really didn't know what to think of it. It had her on the verge of going insane. A knock on the door broke her train of thought.

"I don't want to talk to anyone!", Mickie answered.

"Well you are going to have to talk to me.", Jeff said as he entering the room.

"You are the last person I want to talk to.", Mickie said as she grabbed a blanket and covered herself in it.

"You know that blanket isn't going to protect you from anything.", Jeff said with a small chuckle.

"It will protect me from seeing you.", Mickie retorted.

"Wow so much for not talking to me.", Jeff said.

"I'm not talking to you this is the last thing you will ever hear me say.", Mickie said in confidence.

"Oh okay, you don't necessarily need to talk just listen.", Jeff smirked, "Okay its hard for me to apologize for something I don't regret, but I will apologize for the whole situation. Listen I understand you have a fiancé, and I have no plans in ruining that for you. Actually I respect that, and with that being said how about we forget the kiss ever happened?".

"Really you respect that!", Mickie said getting out of the blanket.

"Yes, I perfectly understand.", Jeff said with a smile that almost melted her heart.

Mickie took a deep breath and smile as she looked at his dreamy eyes, "Thank you Jeff this means a lot to me, but you don't need to apologize. It was not all your fault.", Mickie shyly admitted.

"So are we good?", Jeff asked.

"More than good.", Mickie said as she stood up and gave Jeff a hug.

"Great!", Jeff said while in their embrace, "So have you talked with your fiancé?".

"No I completely forgot.", Mickie said as she broke their embrace, quickly taking out her cell phone, "Thanks for reminding me.".

"No problem. I'll let you be so you can talk to him.", Jeff said walking out of the door quietly shutting it behind him.

Mickie sat there a bit nervous waiting for Chris to answer, as she thought about what to say.

"_Hello.", Trish answered._

"Hello Trish. Could you please pass me to Chris!", Mickie said irritated.

"_Sure thing, hold on.", Trish responded._

Mickie head light whispers in the background of the phone as she waited for Chris to answer.

"_Mickie! So I see you finally decided to call. Where you to busy with a guy to remember you had a fiancé?", Chris questioned her in an aggressive tone._

"No Chris its not like that at all. It's just..", That was all Mickie manage to say as Chris cut her off.

"_Save it Mickie I don't want to hear it. You know I could have every girl I want, some which are better and prettier than you. Someone that isn't a complete slut!", Chris yelled._

Mickie couldn't help but cry and whimper, "Why would you say that to me Chris I love you.".

"_Isn't it obvious why I am telling you? Are you seriously that stupid? Mickie its all true its all true.", Chris yelled._

"No its not! I mean you could have called me.", Mickie stated as she sobbed.

"_Now you are blaming it all on me? You are so stupid! I am seriously starting to question why I'm even with you.", Chris said as he then hanged up._

"Chris! Chris..", Mickie trailed off as she threw the phone on the floor.

"Are you okay?", Jeff asked as he ran up to her, wrapping her in his arms for comfort.

"No Jeff I'm not.", Mickie sobbed as she snuggled in Jeff's chest, staying in his embrace.

"What's wrong? It breaks my heart to see you like this.", Jeff said.

"He is right Jeff. I'm nothing more than an ugly, stupid slut. Any girl will be better than me.", Mickie said as she cried her eyes out.

"I have to say that's the most ridiculous thing you have ever said. I am guessing your so called fiancé told you that, he is a complete idiot!", Jeff said a bit angry.

"What? Why would you say that?", Mickie said as she looked up at Jeff tears still running down her face.

Jeff simply shook his head and wiped her tears away, "First of all why would I side with a person who clearly is in the wrong and it's a complete prick. Mickie no one deserves to talk to you that way, as a matter a fact no deserves to be talked to that way. Listen Mickie you are the most brilliant, gorgeous, woman I have ever had the chance of meeting. You are far from being a slut. I can honestly say no woman can compare to you.".

Mickie slightly smiled, "Do you really mean that?".

"Yes I do. I am glad to see you smiling, your smile can brighten everyone's day.", Jeff said with a smile.

"Thank you Jeff, thank you for everything.", Mickie said as she gave him a hug.

"Don't mention it.", Jeff said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Movie?".

"Yes! Lets see a movie.", Mickie said as she made her way to the living room.

Jeff put on the movie Step brothers, then he walked into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"Have you seen this movie? Its one of my favorites", Jeff said as he took out a bowl.

"Yes I have its hilarious, its one of my favorites as well.", Mickie said as she glanced over at Jeff, "So where is Ashley and Matt?".

"They are probably sleeping by now.", Jeff said as he poured the popcorn into the bowl, "Ashley has this photo shoot for maxim and Matt has to present a floor plan, for this new building.".

"Oh and what about you?", Mickie asked.

"What about me?", Jeff asked as he sat down beside her. Placing the bowl of popcorn in the table, as he handed her a drink.

"Well you know.", Mickie said.

"If I'm thinking to what you are referring to, and I'm right. I'm heading to work at eleven, would you like to come with me?", Jeff asked.

"I would love to! Do you work in that big vet hospital we passed by on the way to the zoo?", Mickie asked.

"Yeah I own it. Just so you know if you do decide to come with me I don't come home till around one in the morning.", Jeff stated.

"Spending all day with you taking care of animals. I think it will be a great day", Mickie said.

"Trust me it will be.", Jeff said.

Mickie smiled at Jeff and took a sip of her drink as they watched the movie. Mickie wasn't really paying attention to the movie, she just stared at Jeff. He had such a great smile and laugh, he was like no one she ever met before. He look so unreal to her. Mickie had always imagined herself with someone like Jeff, they had similar interest, they laughed, and most of all he was always there for her. He always knew what she needed to hear, he always said all the right things. Chris wasn't like that at all, on the contrary he pushed her away. Mickie most of the time thought he was with her for his own interest, but she discarded that possibility every time she thought of it. She didn't want to deny Chris love, or was she afraid that what she thought was true. She closed her eyes as she reminisce about all the good time she spend with Chris. Her memory quickly shifted to Jeff, to that lovely passionate kiss they shared earlier today. Mickie thought about how Jeff comforted her, the way he treated her, the sketch of herself he made for her. She thought that they will have a great future if she wasn't with Chris, and with that thought she drifted off to dream land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeff turned off the T.V. and stared at Mickie sleep. She looked so peaceful, beautiful completely flawless. He want to kiss her badly, he never felt this way about anyone before. Jeff quickly snap out of his current state of mind, by telling himself that they will never be. He sighed picked her up and carried her to bed. After he tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead, he stared at her for a couple of minutes. Trying to figure out how he could love, and care for her so much when he just met her. Jeff turned of the lights and closed the door slowly and lightly, so he wouldn't wake her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mickie slowly opened her eyes, she looked around a bit dazed and confused, not knowing where she was. It took about two minutes for Mickie to realize where she was. Which only meant one thing Jeff brought her here. She quickly changed into her P.J's and headed towards Jeff's room. She couldn't understand what came over her, but she dint care. She wanted, no she needed to feel Jeff's lips again. Mickie came into Jeff's room and caught a shirtless Jeff by surprise, when she planted a passionate kiss on his lips, which he quickly responded to. Mickie felt a tingly sensation all over her body as Jeff made his way down her neck.

"Why did you stop?", Mickie asked.

"As much as I want to it just isn't right.", Jeff responded giving her a kiss on the forehead before sitting down on his bed.

"I understand, and you are right.", Mickie sighed as she sat besides Jeff, putting her head on his shoulder as she caressed his chest.

Jeff gave Mickie a peck on the lips as he pulled her in for a hug, "You are not going to seduce me, but you are getting close.", Jeff laughed.

"Oh really now!", Mickie smirked as she pinned Jeff down on the bed, slightly kissing and sucking on his neck.

Jeff slightly and softly pushed her off, "I just don't want you to do something you will regret. What I'm trying to say is, I have strong feelings for I don't know where they came from in just two days, but I do. You on the other hand Mickie, you probably just want to get back at Chris.".

"Jeff I have feelings for you too, and I'm just not saying. I don't regret kissing you at all, and I wouldn't regret anything that was or will happen between us. Its just that Chris, I don't know I'm just confused.", Mickie said.

"I completely understand you. I know Chris will always be here between us, I just hope I can live with that.", Jeff sighed as Mickie let those words sink in, "Come on, lets go to bed.".

"Here, with you?", Mickie asked as she looked at Jeff with a confused look.

"Yes here with me. Come on you're already laying here.", Jeff chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"True, I don't think sleeping here with you will be such a bad thing.", Mickie said as she snuggled closer to Jeff, giving him a kiss on the lips before she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're amazing.", Jeff said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"No Jeff, you're amazing and you smell good as well.", Mickie responded with a giggle.

They spend hours talking before falling asleep in each others arms.

**A/N: Please read and review, you should also check out my other stories, "You should have known", "Just face It", "Love isn't Love Until you give it away", and "The Painful Path of Love". Also for make up your mind fans a Trailer for this story is up on my youtube page, just go to my fanfic page and the link to it is up. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and hope you enjoy the trailer soon :)**


End file.
